


The Angel's Wrath

by gleeksfreaksandwannabes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Kinda, M/M, jace is the best uncle ever, lunch in the park, malec family, nobody messes with his parabatai's family, trigger warning: homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeksfreaksandwannabes/pseuds/gleeksfreaksandwannabes
Summary: Jace has had just about enough of people thinking they have a right to judge his big brother's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just going through my notes, and I thought this was a super cute story that I hadn't re-read in a while, so I thought I'd share it with you!  
> Quick warning, there is a little homophobia in here, so if you're not sure, maybe give it a miss? But don't worry, they get what's coming to them!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here!](http://gleeksfreaksandwannabes.tumblr.com)

Alec watched as Max and Rafael played a chasing game with Magnus around the park, leaping over rocks and play equipment at full speed, laughing excitedly as their papa caught them both in a tight hold, tickling them with strong fingers and chuckling himself. The sun was warming the mundane park they were at pleasantly, and Alec's eyes traveled over various parents slathering their kids with sunblock or bargaining with them to put hats on.  
  
"Do you think we should've brought them hats?" he asked Jace, who lay beside him on the picnic rug, his arms folded under the back of his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. He cracked an eye open in response,  
  
"Alec, that's a Magnus question," he said "besides, it's not that hot anyway, the mundies are just being paranoid,"  
  
"But what if they get burnt?" Alec asked, sitting up a little straighter to get a better view of his family "You can get burnt even if it's overcast, and the sun is in full view today--"  
  
"This is going to sound like an insult," Jace said, sitting up with a grunt and facing his parabatai "but I mean it with the utmost affection and admiration. You worry too much, just relax!"  
  
"I can't," Alec replied "I'm their dad, I have to watch out for them,"  
  
"And you're doing a hell of a good job, but Magnus is their dad too, and he's also watching out for them, right?" Jace didn't wait for a response "Then trust him, he's got this covered. Didn't he say the whole reason for this family outing was so you could relax?"  
  
"Yeah, but--"  
  
"Daddy!" came an excited yell, and the sound of two sets of hurried footsteps before Alec's boys threw themselves into his lap, and he let out a breathy laugh as he caught them, wrapping them in a tight hug.  
  
"Did you have fun with papa?" Alec asked, meeting Magnus' gaze with a smile as the warlock sat down beside them.  
  
"Yeah!" Max said enthusiastically "he chased us like a demon!"  
  
"Did you slay him like your uncle Jace?" their uncle couldn't help asking.  
  
"No, he caught us and tickled us!" Rafael said, squealing and dodging Magnus as his father prodded at his rib cage.  
  
"Well that won't do," Jace smirked at the boys "I'll have to teach you how to take down a demon that tickles you!"  
  
"After lunch," Alec reminded him, watching as Magnus covertly summoned them all sandwiches from a nearby food truck and leaving money on the counter.  
  
"How do you get a tickle demon?" Max asked with his mouth full, dribbling food down his front.  
  
"Max!" Alec reprimanded him gently, wiping the mess away with a wipe Magnus had 'borrowed' "you're spilling it, buddy,"  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" came a voice above them, and the group looked up to find a pair of middle aged women standing above them "Your children are beautiful!"  
  
"Uh, thanks," Alec said, wiping once more at Max's mouth.  
  
"Where is their mother?" the other woman asked, tilting her head to the side. Alec caught Jace rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision, but ignored him in favor of turning back to the women.  
  
"They don't have a mother," Magnus cut in smoothly, looking up after helping Rafael unwrap his sandwich more "Alec and I are their fathers," he indicated his boyfriend.  
  
"And Jace is our uncle!" Max said enthusiastically, pointing at Jace with his sandwich.  
  
"I see," said the woman, ignoring Max in favor of looking coldly at Alec and Magnus, "A child should really have a mother,"  
  
"Why?" Rafael asked indignantly, ignoring Magnus' attempts to hush him "My dad and papa take good care of us,"  
  
"It's what's right, dear," said the other woman in a sickly voice, and Alec felt his stomach clench angrily "Two men, raising children... it's not normal. You'll understand someday," Alec's blood boiled at the condescending smile she gave his son, but he set his jaw and remained silent. He wouldn't make a scene. Not here.  
  
"He won't understand," Jace said beside Alec, his gold eyes glowing dangerously as they fixed on the women "because he'll never learn that,"  
  
"Jace," Magnus said warningly "leave it,"  
  
"No Magnus," Jace snapped "I'm not letting you take that! Listen," he ground out as he turned back to the women "My nephews will never grow up with your bigoted ideals, they will grow up knowing that it is perfectly ok to be with whoever they choose, because my brother and his boyfriend will raise them to be open minded in a home surrounded by nothing but love and acceptance, no matter who they choose to be or to bring home. These children will always know that their parents love each other, that they love them, and nothing, not even a stupid marriage certificate, can stop them from calling themselves a family,"  
  
"Excuse me--"  
  
"No, I will not excuse you," Jace said dangerously "first, because you and your companion here do not know the first thing about my brother and the struggle he and his family have been through to be this happy, and second, because neither of you appear to possess even the slightest modicum of common decency to not poison these boys' minds with your intolerance, and neither of you seem to be able to leave well enough alone and keep your noses out of other people's business,"  
  
By the time Jace was finished, both women's mouths were open, disgust clear in their eyes as they stared down at the group, before scoffing and turning to leave, muttering something about the rudeness of some people. Smirking in triumph, Jace turned back to his brother's family,  
  
"And that's how you take down a two-headed old lady demon," he said, causing Max and Rafael to giggle as Magnus shot him a grateful look.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Alec said, turning face his brother while the boys were occupied with their father.  
  
"Yes I did," Jace insisted "Look, Alec, you're so good with the boys. You and Magnus are gonna teach them all about integrity and doing the right thing, and how sometimes it's just better to let things slide, but you can't let this one slide. I won't let you. You and Magnus have been through enough of this crap to last a lifetime, and you both take it on the chin, and I admire you being the bigger person, but from a mundie?" Jace shook his head "They don't know a thing about you, Alec. About you, or Magnus, or the boys, and I'm not letting you take that from them, you deserve better than that." 

Alec was looking at Jace with a tender expression, the same softness in it he had when he looked at his sons, and before Jace knew it Alec had pulled him into a tight hug, patting his back.  
"Thank you," he said, sniffing and pulling away "and you're right, they shouldn't say that stuff about us, and our boys shouldn't have to hear it." he looked over at his family, who were in another tickle war, wistfully,

"Do you think the world's ever gonna change its mind about us?" he asked, and Jace felt a lump form in his throat as he remembered his brother taking blow after blow from their parents, Clave members, anyone who ever judged him and Magnus for taking in Max, or threatened to take Rafael away from them. It wasn't fair, and somehow even the mundane world managed to make his life hell. But it didn't matter. Jace nodded his head resolutely,  
  
"One day they will, Alec," he patted his brother on the back comfortingly "One day you and Magnus will be able to get married just like everyone else, and you'll be able to bring Max and Rafael out like this without people judging you, I'm sure of it."  
  
"And if that doesn't happen?" Alec raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Then I give you permission to use my epic speech to bring down the angel's wrath on anyone who tries to get in your way,"


End file.
